


Halloween 2020 Anons

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: My Halloween 2020 Anon Snippets
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Sexy Nurse and Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Ask:  
> [at halloween party 13 she decides to dress as a doctor (following the name literally) but a sexy costume to provoke reader fem, but reader appears dressed as a sexy nurse hahaha.]

The Doctor fiddled awkwardly with the lab coat buttons. She felt strange in the sexy version of a doctor costume that she was wearing. Or well, as sexy as she could handle wearing, she wasn't too fond of revealing clothes for herself. It just felt too revealing, too vulnerable. The deep v-neck with unbuttoned buttons alone still felt incredibly risky. She did think it was clever to dress up as a doctor so that it wouldn't be seen as weird for others to call her Doctor. Hopefully you would think the idea was clever, and that her costume was a little bit sexy. You were the main reason she was trying to be sexy after all. She desperately wanted to catch your eye.

Just as she had started to wonder what your costume was you stepped outside to join her. She could feel her entire face turning red. You were a nurse, a sexy nurse with a short dress. The dress was unbuttoned too... and the little cap you were wearing just helped complete the picture. Oh, you were so breathtaking. 

Your eyes seemed transfixed on her collarbones. A light blush on your cheeks. Her hearts fluttered, maybe she still had a chance to arouse you with her costume.

"Looks like we have the perfect couples costume, Doctor." You had walked so close to her that she could feel your body heat, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Don't you think?"

When the Doctor came back from her haze she realized her hands were gripping your waist. When did that happen? She let out a soft groan and pressed her head into your shoulder. She had made a fool out of herself, she hoped she was at least an endearing fool this time.


	2. Pumpkin Carving with 13 and Dhawan!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Hey! I saw that you were asking for Halloween ideas. How about Pumpkin carving with the Master or the doctor or both! What starts off innocent enough ends up in fierce competition between them. I'll leave it up to you how it ends. ]

The Master leaned across you - blocking you from seeing what you were doing to your pumpkin- to look at the Doctor’s carving progress. You placed your knife down with a sigh. You wouldn’t be making much progress now that he was going to start something, he always started something.

“Your pumpkin looks like your grades at the academy Doctor, bad.”

Her face scrunched up, and not in the typically cute way it tended to do. This was an angry scrunch, not as cute with her whole face was twisted in frustration.

“Well, it’s not like yours is any better Master. Yours looks like roadkill.”

“Roadkill! I’ll have you know that it is a perfect rendition of a Velisuiam trick parasite,” he looked back at his own pumpkin, “or it will be once it’s finished. It’s a work in progress Doctor.”

“Work in progress? More like unsalvagable.”

You took a step back to let the two of them go at it without your body trapped in between them. You did not want to get in the way of this fight while they were both holding knives.

“Take. That. Back. Doctor,” the Master threatened in his usual manner. You would think that by now he would have learned that it never got her to back down.

“Never.”

The Master swiped at the Doctor with his knife, fortunately, the Doctor matched the strike with her own carving knife. The two of them started to duel with the knives as if they were swords. You tried your best to contain your giggles. They both looked so funny fighting so seriously with the tiny carving knives. As their fight continued past the table to the other side of the room you took your place back at the table and continued working on carving your cat design into your pumpkin. The brief glances at their pumpkins told you that they were both disasters. You couldn’t help but suspect that they had started this fight to have an excuse to not try and save their disasters. You wouldn’t be surprised if they managed to destroy each other’s pumpkins later during this “fight” as well. You smiled to yourself, they were both adorably hopeless when they competed to impress you.


	3. Watching scary videos- variation 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Thought of this idea because i'm a dumbass that refuses learn. Siting in the dark watching creepy videos about things like conspiracies, mysteries, missing people, weird shows etc. The master can tell you're watching that stuff again because he can feel your distress so he goes to your room to cuddle you while you talk to him about the new mysteries you're obsessed with trying to solve.]

The Master hummed as he worked on researching his newest scheme. The Barron of Devion was clever but he was known historically to fall for several cons. It was just a matter of determining which one he would fall for twice therefore not forming a paradox by changing history. As he was working to determine the best con to play at he felt your mood shift. You were scaring yourself again by watching missing person videos again.

Abandoning his work the Master made his way to your side. He had learned over time that nothing would calm you down from the terrified spiral you would work yourself into if he was not by your side. He preferred to avoid your terrified state if possible, it pulled at his heartstrings too much to see you petrified. The moment he walked into the room you jumped up, startled by the door opening. He ignored your reaction and joined you in your bed. Being careful to avoid jostling your computer where it rested on your bed.

“What story is spooking you tonight?”

“This story of people going missing in an abandoned church, there are rumors that the place is haunted. It’s filled with all of these creepy angels that totally seem to move! Even better is that historically it was well known for the miracle of having people from the heavens just appear out of nowhere.”

He listened to you explain everything about how the people would go missing, all the while trying to stop himself from telling you the truth. As you were animated telling him the story he subtly closed out the tab you had open. He would convince you to watch something else. He did not want to tell you about how the weeping angels that you were theorizing were somehow responsible for the disappearances were absolutely real, and absolutely responsible for the disappearance of those people. He would wait until another day to warn you against angels made of stone crying out for lost time.


	4. Watching scary videos- variation 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You love reading and listening to scary stories and conspiracies even though you know you shouldn't because of how petrified you get. You pause the video you're watching and it's silent in the library except for the crackling of the fire and the hum of the tardis. You know it's only you and the master in the ship and you should be worried if you DID hear things but you're still freaked out. You run out of the room and make a beeline to the control room and practically tackle the master.]

It was silent, too silent. The sort of silence that couldn’t help but make you feel like there was something in the room with you. No matter how much you tried to reassure yourself that nothing could have found its way into the TARDIS with you, you were still frightened. The soft hum of the TARDIS would normally soothe you, but now it only added to the creepy ambiance. Every soft crack of the fire inspired more trepidation in you. 

You had thought that being surrounded by books would add wonderfully to the experience of watching scary stories from throughout the universe when you had started. Now you hated yourself for trying to make the perfect atmosphere to be scared in. Why had you thought this was a good idea to do all alone?

A small spike in the TARDIS’ hum has you jumping up in fright. You needed the Master. You needed him NOW! You sprinted out of the library towards the console room, he had to be there. As you ran the feeling of eyes watching you and unseen creatures following you intensified. You wanted to cry but the sobs were caught in your throat.

The dim light of the console room in the distance did little to console you. It was too far away and not bright enough to dispel the horrors gripping at your mind. Even if it had been bright enough it was still to far away to provide comfort. The dim light alone only made the surrounding halls seem darker and more foreboding. 

You ran into the console room and made a rushed beeline for the Master, catching him off balance by crashing into him like a woman possessed. You clung to him desperately.

“What happened to spook you so much?”

“I was watching scary videos and then it was too quiet, and then I was all alone and I could feel something watching me, and, and-” you tried to slow your rushed words. Catching your breath before pleading with the Master for comfort, “please just let me stay with you for the rest of the night?”

“Of course. I can’t have my little kitten being a stressed-out scaredy cat without her Master to protect her.”


	5. Vampire!Dhawan!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [very simple, very hot, dhawan master kidnaps you to get to the doctor, he got bitten by a vampire and you feel like a ,prey animal he spends time teasing and nipping at you before drinking from you]

The Master had always been slightly threatening. You didn't believe that he would kill you, but you had never been completely confident in that belief. You felt thoroughly threatened this time, not that you would die but that you were being played with for his amusement. 

"I can hear your blood racing, little morsel. So fast and afraid."

You shivered at his tone, so deceptively seductive. His TARDIS was dark and sparsely lit so you couldn't see a thing. He was hidden from your human senses which only made the anticipation of him ambushing you worse. You just wanted him to get it over with.

He stepped out of the shadows to your left, far closer than you had imagined he could be. You whimpered when you saw how sharp his teeth were in his cruel, mocking smile. They were sharper than they had been before. It reminded you of a vampire. With the talk of blood before it could be exactly what it seemed. Somehow the Master was something related to vampire myths.

As he stepped closer his words broke your fearful paralysis, "aren't you going to try and run away?"

You tripped over yourself in your haste to flee. Not that there was anywhere to go that would be safe for you in his TARDIS. Before you could fall to the floor a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you back. You tried to struggle in the Master's arms but it was a futile attempt. 

His teeth brushed along the soft skin of your neck. Scared, shaky gasps left your parted lips. You had never been more frightened in your short existence.

A quick, light nip had you sobbing out in fear.

"Shhh, it won't hurt at all. You'll feel nice and warm when I drink from you. Part of how they subdue their prey."

You screamed in distress as his teeth punctured your skin, but as he said the pain quickly faded. You could feel your neck tingling, almost numb to the pain you should be experiencing. The rest of your body felt warm, just like the Master had claimed it would feel. 

You fell limp in his arms, your body giving in and deciding not to fight to free itself. Soft, pleased moans tumbled past your lips. You felt warm in a very specific way, a very aroused way. You shouldn't be enjoying this, a part of your mind provided! The rest didn't care and was enjoying the sensations. 

You protested with a dejected whine when he stopped. It felt too good for him to stop now. 

He spoke to soothe your loss, "I'm tempted to devour you, love. But I know how to savor a delicacy such as yourself."

Still in your aroused haze you let him lift your limp body with no protests and carry you further into his TARDIS. You almost forgot that the Doctor would be coming to save you soon.


	6. Delgado!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You've been researching the history of a certain old palace you've been fascinated with for years, and Delgado notices your interest. He also knows you've been wanting to do something romantic with him on halloween for some time now. So on halloween he takes you back to when the palace was at its prime- and while dressed in full masquerade best you dance the night away together at their all Hallows eve celebration ball 👑🦇]

You floated in the Master’s arms to the music. It was the third dance in a row and you still couldn’t fathom that this was real. Any moment you expected to wake up in the TARDIS from this unbelievable dream.

You had always longed to go to a masquerade ball, it had always seemed so romantic and dreamy. Something unattainable for those not a part of the elite of society in modern-day. And historical day as well, but when you had thought it unattainable you had been another human with no expectations that time travel was possible. Even once you knew that time travel was possible you had never dared to dream of finding yourself at one. You would never ask the Master to visit one, too shy to make your desires known without being prompted.

Not only was it a masquerade ball, but it was also an All Hallows Eve masquerade ball in the exact palace that you had been obsessed with for years. Always searching for any scrap of information as to what the palace was like when it was in its prime. Now you could see for yourself what it had looked like and you were in awe.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?”

“Master I can’t believe that any of this is real! I feel like I’m in a dream...”

“I can assure you that every detail is real, my darling. And this night is all for you, simply say the word and whatever you desire will be yours. And by the looks of the other men here I’m not the only one who wants to hand you the world on a silver platter.”

“None of them matter, none of them care for me beyond the mystery of who the pretty figure is. Besides, you’ve handed me dreams and the universe. They can only offer me handfuls of dirt in comparison.”

“I’m glad you see it that way. It would put quite a damper on your dream if I had to kill several men who dared to think they are worthy of you.”

“You wouldn’t have to kill them to demonstrate that you are leagues above them, Master.”

“No, I suppose not, however, I would enjoy it.”

You smiled, “another dance Master?”

“As you wish, my dear.”

You knew that the Master was showing his care for you in his own way. Wanting to ensure that no one bothered you and ruined the moment. Just the fact that he had noticed your fascination with this palace and chosen to bring you here. Your heart swelled with the music. You never would understand what you had done to earn the Master’s affection but you would be eternally grateful. 


	7. Ainley!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [The tardis has stranded herself on earth while she fixes herself from your latest escapade, and while you have some time to kill you and Ainley decide to take a stroll in the park to look at the display of various carved pumpkins dotted around the trail. The ground is full of red, brown and golden leaves, the air crisp and chilly- and as you nestle into his side for warmth you cant help but think the leaves match the golden shine of his feline eyes. You listen to his beautiful ramblings and thoughts on human halloween traditions while you head back, but before he goes inside the tardis he stops at a corner shop to buy you both a pumpkin to carve, which you do so together that afternoon 👑🦇]

“It seems that no matter what I do we are momentarily stranded here for the time being. The TARDIS needs time to recover after she flew through that asteroid field to avoid our pursuers.”

“And where is here this time Master?” You questioned excitedly. You were sure the two of you could find a way to enjoy yourselves no matter where you were.

“Earth, Salem specifically. On All Hallows Eve of all times as well! It appears that we lucked out and found ourselves somewhere that should be at least moderately entertaining.”

“Salem, on Halloween! Master this is perfect! We have to go explore and enjoy the ambiance.”

His eyes lit up with their feline glow, “well, aren’t you excited kitling.”

You laughed and grabbed his arm to drag him out of the TARDIS. You didn’t want to waste a second of time you could better spend exploring Salem. The whole town seemed decked out in Halloween decorations. It was beyond your wildest dreams. The Master guided you towards a nature trail nearby that was lined with carved, glowing pumpkins.

The light glow of the pumpkins in the bask of dusk made you smile. As did the laughter of children as they ran past dressed in patchwork costumes that only children saw as realistic. Side by side with the Master you enjoyed the crisp air, small breezes causing leaves to blow past you on their path to the ground from the trees. The ground was covered in leaves already. Some still brightly colored, others crunching as you stepped on them.

“I’ve never much understood some human traditions. Why one would think that carving into produce would protect one from spirits I will never comprehend.”

As the Master spoke you compared his eyes to the golden leaves, his eyes were a much lovelier gold than the yellow leaves and yet they still reminded you of him. A cold breeze encouraged you to nuzzle closer to the Master. The fuzzy velvet helping to warm you up as you burrowed into his side. Perhaps you should have grabbed a jacket before rushing out the TARDIS doors... His arm found its way around your body to pull you in close. The whole time his ramblings that he knew you were only partially listening to continued.

“The story behind pumpkin carving alone makes no sense. Why the devil would allow himself to be tricked by Jack twice is beyond me. You would think after the first time he would have learned no to trust Jack. Just like you would have learned to grab a jacket before we leave the TARDIS.”

You sheepishly smiled up at him.

“Let’s head back to the TARDIS and grab you something warmer to wear.”

“Thank you, Master,” you prettily replied as you leaned against his shoulder puff.

As you neared the TARDIS he told you to wait a moment while he grabbed something. Stopping at the stall at the corner he grabbed two small pumpkins, bringing them back with him to your side.

“For later when you inevitably get in the Halloween mood, kittling.”

You took one of the pumpkins from him and held it to your chest, “am I really that predictable?”

“Only to one who has spent the time to learn your habits and desires.”

“So in other words I’m predictable to you, Master.”

“Yes, but still never a bore to have by my side.”

“If I bored you Master I wouldn’t still be here.”

“How true. You’ve done what many would call the impossible, my dear, you’ve endeared yourself to me.”

“Then my wicked scheme worked well Master. I’ve put a spell on you and now you’re mine!”


	8. Simm!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Its Halloween on the Valiant, and since the earth is now a battleground you decide to celebrate the holiday differently. You put up decorations and have various halloween sweets sent up from the last remaining factories, and to please you Simm replaces the usual announcement playlist with Halloween songs and puts gaudy 'zombie biohazard: do not enter!' tape around the doctors tent. On the actual day you play a filthy game of trick or treat- he arives to your bedroom and finds you dressed in sexy devil lingerie, with horns and a tail to match, with various toys spread out in front of you: he picks the trick, and you get the treat 👑🦇]

You laughed as the Master danced with you to the tune of Spooky Scary Skeletons, spinning you around until you were dizzy. He had gone all out in trying to make sure you still had all the joys of Halloween you normally enjoyed. The Earth may be in ruins but your Halloween would still be spectacular. Every last inch of the Valiant was covered in fake cobwebs and other themed decorations. 

Taking a seat you enjoyed watching all of the others on the ship working while in costume. Nothing too intricate, just simple headbands or pumpkin pattern clothes. The most intricate costume would have to be the Doctor’s costume. Somewhat tacky “zombie biohazard” tape surrounded his tent. His aged appearance being the best costume on the whole ship in your opinion. Not that you would ever admit this to the Master. Speaking of the Master and costumes, his devil horns looked adorable on him. 

You looked directly into the Master’s eyes as you sucked on a lollipop. Pulling it out of your mouth with a pop you could practically hear the Master’s naughty thoughts. They would have to wait for later. You had a planet to run.

**************************************************************

You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect. You only had a few minutes before the Master would be coming to join you for the night. The red lacy lingerie set fit you perfectly, and the crotchless panties meant that the Master could enjoy the sight the whole time he was playing with you. The horns tried to slip from your head and you gave in and finally pinned them down so that they would stay in place.

Rushing to the bed you got into position. All of the red sex toys you could find lined up in a neat row at the very end of the bed. Vibrators, dildos, nipple clamps, floggers, and paddles all lined up and ready to be used. You managed to handcuff yourself to the headboard with the red leather cuffs just in time for the door to open.

You seductively smiled at the Master as he took in your position and attire, “trick or treat, Master?”

No matter what tricks he played on your body you knew you were in for a real treat.


	9. Missy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Missy loves a game of dress up- so when you ask her to take you to a halloween party she's more than thrilled to take you. You decide to go as matching witches, and somehow manage to convince her to let you do her makeup. You straddle her lap as you paint her eyes and she tells you endless stories and factoids about witches in history- which results in you teasing and saying they'd most likely call her a witch. She grins, proceeding to tell you how they'd REALLY find out if you truly were a witch or not, and soon your plans for the night change- she's going to get a confession out of you, little witch: Be it from pain... or pleasure 👑🦇]

Missy entered the room in the most revealing outfit you had even seen her in, a long black witches dress with a pentagram cut out revealing some cleavage. You could feel your face heating up. While not too revealing based on your own standards of dress, by Missy’s standards she was practically naked. Her makeup wasn’t done yet either. Seeing her without her signature eyeliner outside of the bedroom seemed so, wrong.

“Could I do your makeup, Missy?”

You cursed yourself for asking. The chances of her saying yes were low, yet even so just managing to ask raised your hopes. Missy gave you a glance as she sat down in a chair.

“Yes, you may poppet.”

“I’m sorry I never should have asked- yes?”

“Consider it a treat in the spirit of the holiday.”

“Thank you, Mistress!”

You scrambled to her side as you properly thanked her for letting you do this. You slowly straddled her lap, pulling your own dress up to your knees so that you could comfortably sit in her lap facing her. Picking up the pallet you started to gather the powder eyeshadow onto the brush. Missy tilted her head back, closing her eyes so that you could work.

It felt incredibly intimate to be doing Missy’s makeup while in her lap. It was a quiet moment that felt like so much more than just playing dress-up. You moved onto her eyeliner, taking great care to have a steady hand. If you messed it up she would never give you another chance to do this.

“So tense, relax, pet. I’m not going to bite you if you mess up. There are plenty of other reasons I want to bite you.”

You laughed as Missy’s hands held your hips and rubbed small circles to help ease your tension.

“We’re dressed up as witches Missy, not vampires! There shouldn’t be any biting tonight.”

“Spoilsport. They used to test if people were witches by killing them, you know. They used a sort of twisted predicament that it wouldn’t be uncommon to find me using. If you drown you were innocent, if you lived you were a witch and would be killed. No matter what you did, you died.”

“Please don’t take inspiration from witch trials Missy.” You moved onto her other eye, still focused but more relaxed now that Missy was talking to you while you worked.

“Why not? They are just so wonderfully inspirational!” She smiled wickedly, all teeth and cruel promises even without being able to see the fire in her eyes.

You rolled your eyes at her- something you only had the courage to do with her eyes closed, “if anything you would be accused of being a witch the moment you were seen.”

“I am I just that magical looking, poppet?”

“More like you are just that domineering and cleaver. Men would want to accuse you just to get rid of the threat you posed to them.”

“Oh, do continue saying nice things, pet.”

“Maybe later,” Missy playfully pouted as you refused her request.

You had finished her eyes and picked up a bright red lipstick. As you began to paint her lips red as the blood she often spilled from others she opened her eyes. Letting you finish her lips before pressing them together to ensure they were even. Then she gave you a smile that made you shiver.

“Perhaps I could get you to confess to being a naughty little witch tonight with the right mix of painful tricks. And a few sweet treats if you manage to please me.”

“Missy we’ll be late for the party!” You protested trying to pull yourself off of her lap. You didn’t get far.

Missy tightly gripped your hips, all nails as she dug into your skin. It bit, not unlike how Missy herself would often bite into you with her teeth.

“Time machine, little witch, remember? I can spend hours interrogating you until you confess and we will still be fashionably late to the party.”

Eyes widening you stared at her.

“Should we start with searching for a devil’s mark and then the cane? I’m sure with enough evidence and patience I can get you to confess.”


End file.
